


One Night Standing

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, One Night Stands, Prison, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After a bad breakup Jongin was just looking for a meaningless one night stand, but somehow he ended up in jail, and perhaps a little bit in love too.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: PROJECT 94 Round 3: 1st Check-in





	One Night Standing

Everything was dull and grey inside the cell. Each new minute felt like hours. The stench was a hindrance to say the least. It smelled like sweat and vomit. Behind rusty metal bars, there was the stretch of a narrow and long corridor, empty too, saved for the dim lights that barely cleared the view. 

Jongin shared the tiny space with only a stranger, sitting on the bench across from him, curious and greedy eyes surveying Jongin savagely. The reality of being caged started to sink in as Jongin stared at his bruised knuckles and tattered clothes. Of all the possible ways Jongin imagined his night to end, being dumped in a dusty cell had never crossed his mind. Yet, there he was. Abandoned, desolate, and furious. 

So much for being a loyal civilian.

"Hey pretty," The man whistled, seemingly drunk. Jongin ignored it. "Hey cutie. I'm talking to you." Insisted the stranger, slurred words slipping out of his mouth like a waterfall of filth.

"I can hear you, dumbass. I'm just ignoring you." Jongin grumbled, slumping his shoulders.

The middle aged man wore the attire of an office worker, though it was worn out and missing a couple of buttons from the shirt. He probably had a wife waiting for him at home. Jongin wondered what had led him into that same cell, if he had somehow been through even half of what Jongin had. Probably not. 

"Wow, chill out, panther." The man snickered, slightly awed by Jongin's harsh tones. "I was wondering what got such a pretty face in this stinky cell. I can see it was probably your attitude."

"Why do you care?" 

"I mean, it's not every day we see a hottie like you around."

Jongin rolled his eyes, and finally shot the man a glare. "Enough with the pet names. I'm not gonna suck your dick." He warned irritably. "You wanna know how I ended up in this cell with you?"

When Jongin suddenly rose to his feet, a flabbergasted gasp tumbled out of the man's throat, but he didn't really have the brainpower to feel sorry for the man. He crossed the cell in bold steps, sat himself on the floor in front of the man, and sighed. Bewildered with Jongin's sudden change in demeanor, the stranger stared at him. But it was not like he had somewhere else to go.

"Get comfy," Jongin told him, shifting himself until he could somehow feel comfortable on the stiff stone ground, if he could even find comfort in anything anymore. "It was all supposed to be just a one night stand."

The man frowned, having scooted over to the opposite end of the bench, as far away from Jongin as possible now that he noticed Jongin wasn't just a pretty face. He seemed engrossed in the story, though. But then again, who wouldn't be? If the man wanted a story, then Jongin surely had one of a kind to deliver. 

"That's how I met Oh Sehun." 


End file.
